Perfect
by The Exorcist Musician
Summary: Regular!Au [LevixOC] Levi Heichou believes something is off about his three adopted kids and his girlfriend.


**Hey guys! Puppytime here! I know, I know, I should be finishing my other unfinished projects before I start yet another, but I have terrible writers block ;-; So sorry! This is a regular, human AU, where Levi is Mikasa, Eren, and Armin's adopted father. And I know his last bame isnt actually Heichou, but I was informed this after I finished the story, so I just left it as is. So, this story sucks, please enjoy.**

* * *

Perfect

Levi Heichou sighed, rubbing his face with lethargy. These recruits were total DUMBASSES. They can't even hold a god damn gun right! The country was as good as destroyed if these were the men that were to protect it.

Levi Heichou, 34, is an army Drill Sargent for the US Army. He was very short, ("Face it you're a midget," said Hanji, the doctor at the recruit camp) but for what he lacked vertically, he made up for it with major attitude. No one mouthed off to him if they wanted to keep their tongue.

The people who haven't exactly learned that lesson are Levi's three adopted children, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

Now, they aren't exactly TROUBLESOME. The problem is that trouble follows them around.

Armin was the gentle spirit, the follower. He tended to get beat up a lot, which got Eren and Mikasa angry, which led to a very bloody fight, making Levi have to drive to the High School every week. You'd think that the bullies would learn their lessons after the twelfth beating.

Mikasa was the cold, accurate, ninja. She was like Levi himself, just... female... Not a really good analogy... She was the second oldest, second to Eren, but she acted like the oldest. The boys look up to her.

Now Eren... That kid has angry management issues, ("Its your sucky influence," Hanji said to Levi when he asked her if there was some way to fix that) but maybe that was because everyone bothered his adopted siblings.

The three were apparently orphaned six years ago, then Levi found them on the streets of Charleston. He wasn't sure about adopting the ruff children, but his girlfriend of over ten years, Jinja, insisted that he adopt him. Of course, he complied. That was six years ago. Levi planned on finding another home for each of the kids, but the three refused to be separated, and no one would take all three. That explains why Levi was stuck with them now.

Levi was practically waiting for the phone to ring, it usually being the school about yet another fight. When the machine did ring, he picked it up and answered, "Sergeant Heichou here."

"Hey Levi!"

Levi let out a breath of relief. It was just Jinja. He leaned back and said, "You usually don't call me at these hours. Your grandfather finally drop dead?"

Levi pictured Jinja becoming flushed and angry at the comment. Jinja's grandfather, Deshire Rida Kasai, was a stiff old man who was the patriarch of the Kasais, a powerful family in the world. Jinja was his heiress, since he had no living children, and she was the only legitimate Kasai. Deshire didn't like outsiders in the family, and he and Levi didn't exactly see eye to eye. That means that they both absolutely despised each other.

Another thing was, Deshire was closer to dead than alive, so he was trapped in infident bed rest until he stops breathing. Jinja, as a doctor in training, has to monitor the old bastard, giving her no time to call Levi at these hours.

Jinja huffed, "That isn't nice Levi! No, Grandfather isn't dead yet! He's just asleep right now, so I decided it was the best time to call you. So, how are you?"

"Tired," answered Levi. "And wondering what those kids of mine are up too. I haven't gotten a call all week from the school."

"And that disturbs you? You're a strange man, Levi. That would make most fathers happy, you know."

Levi said, "Yea, I know, but those three are always causing trouble. Makes me think that something is wrong."

There was a pause.

Jinja said in a rather rushed manner, "I have to go. Bye, talk to you later!" She hung up before Levi could say anything.

Levi was officially suspicious.

He got home that night, then unlocked the door. He opened it, and immediately, confetti exploded in his face. His three adopted children all yelled, "Happy Father's Day!" Jinja was standing behind them, smiling.

Levi saw the large, poorly made banner above them that said, 'Happy Father's Day Levi!'

He almost cried. ALMOST. Not like he can cry. He's too badass for that.

He, instead, smiled as all three teens suddenly tackled him. Eren was laughing, making him seem like a care free child. Mikasa was smiling and chuckling, making it seem she wasn't the ice queen. Armin was also having fun; he was actually laughing as well, something that Levi though none of the kids were capable of.

There was a party that Jinja organized. It was just Levi, Jinja, and the three kids. Levi has to admit, he loved this. He loved his family. No matter their flaws, they all were just perfect.


End file.
